Sonic's Serenity
by IloveSonicAlot1234
Summary: A story of a hedge hog on a mission to claim the girl and beat the nerdy Absol LOSER Rebinni Bunkle, the well known physically active, physically attractive Absol.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 – The Deliverance of Matchmaking

Upon the date of November 22nd, 2015, there was once a hedgehog, a blue hedgehog, a hedgehog that was no slowpoke in this modern age. He was hip and spewed only the dankest of memes. Straight from the burning belly of Reddit and 9gag, he'd dish out the flavorful beginnings and ends of a joke that probably, in retrospect, was never funny to begin with. But that didn't deter this young, spry, sexually active fellow from attending his days at a high school.

This school was known throughout the countries of the world as Yosuke Academy.

"Golly!" Sonic the Hedgehog said whilst pulling toast from the toaster, "I'm gonna be late for school for the first time!"  
He knocked open the door with his left foot, his favorite foot, the foot he'd use to mock people with by shoving it straight up their asses and snicker like a baby does when once presents it with candy. He proceeded to dash at the speed of sound, ya know, 'cus he's Sonic. Sonic the Hedge. Hog.

In the blink of an instant, he was at his chair at school, ready to learn a good days' worth of mathematics and scientific studies.

"Pff, as if." He said to himself out loud. He used his left foot to kick back his school chair and sat like a cool mothatrucka. He gazed around the room and saw that some people were starting to pour into the class. He spotted the key faces that he cared about. Anyone he didn't care about, he'd let drown on a bus before he'd extend a hand to help them out of the bus that sank into the river.

The first was Serenity, the Gardevoir. She was a shiny Gardevoir, meaning she had blue hair and orange eyes and looked incredibly ravishing and drop dead gorgeous to Sonic. His hidden red rocket was attempting to emerge, reveal itself to the target before firing off and laying down the nuke on the prime target. It took all of Sonic's might to keep this from happening. His strategy was simple. He'd think of the time he was in the gym shower room and accidently saw Big the Cat's erect veiny shiny purple throbbing lance of destruction protruding from the very foundation of his pelvis. Sonic has never seen anything more rancid, revolting, and horrid in his entire 19 years of living on this beautiful American soil.

His tower of pleasure ceased its onslaught and he could calmly tell Serenity "Hello" with a wave of a hand. She waved back with the most innocent of smiles spread gently across her faultless smooth white face. She sat down right behind the Hedgehog. He was always pissed off that the teacher would force him to sit in front of his lady friend. He couldn't admire her back and hair and everything else. Instead, he only had the sight of the chalkboard and this frekin Quagsire who would go "mmmmmmm Hmmmmmmmm" daily. But he stopped the griping and looked back at the door.

The next face he cared to recognize was an Absol. This Absol was the bane of Sonic's existence! He's been trying to get with his girl, Serenity, who wasn;t quite yet Sonic's, but he totally called dibs. He just had to wait for the right moment. And this moment is trying to be thieved away by a theif, a theif known as Rebinni Bunkle. Mr. Bunkle walked on two legs despite being an Absol. He fancied himself a bipedal and was cast aside by his Absol clan for his insolence. He wears big thick glasses that fit over nearly half his face. This was merely a stylistic choice, for his eyeballs had nothing wrong with them. He just thought he looked cooler with them on. He also wore this totally anime black leather jacket and pants and, just under the right light, it looked like he hid a katana from inside his jacket. But this was merely an optical illusion, because he wasn't that much of a weeb.

Rebinni strode through the door with elegance and whimsy. You'd swear he had a kickass theme song he was dancing to as he swaggered his way to his seat. He through both his pointed fingers, winked, and clicked his tongue towards Serenity in a very confident way. He got to sit next to Serenity and always made remarks that could make her chuckle. With every chuckle laid a new reason to want revenge that smarmy asshole for Sonic. Every time Rebinni's open his piehole, he gained new lumber to further power the campfire of hatred in his very being. He stared him down as he sat.

Everyone else that came in for this particular class, Sonic couldn't give a rat's ass about. He'd drone out the buzzing that was the teacher's lecture and pretend to write with his right arm, because that was his dominant arm, and instead listen in to whatever quips, whatever jokes, whatever puns that idiot would spew all over the table of Serenity. Her table deserved to be clean of such filth. The filth that Sonic himself wouldn't dare lay upon her clean white shiny palette.

"Hey, Serenity." said Rebinni, "Stop me if ya heard this one. A hedgehog, an echidna, and a huge purple cat creature all stumble illegally into a bar and ask for drinks."

Sonic nearly had a panic attack then and there. Everything went black except for Rebinni, himself, and Serenity and there chairs. This 'joke' was sounding like what had happened the other day when Knuckles brought over all sorts of various alcoholic beverages to Sonic's place where they all indulged in the elixirs of happiness and dizziness. From what he could remember from that night, Knuckles had dragged their drunken selves into a bar, a bar owned by Rebinni's Uncle. His Uncle Bunkle. And Rebinni was standing right there in view of them all as they attempted to purchase some more divine stews of pleasure. They were denied access, and hadn't it been for Sonic's half sobered self, Knuckles would've picked a fight. Instead, they got out of there in a fast wonky dash.

He couldn't let Rebinni spill the beans on this little fiasco. He had to keep his mouth shut somehow, for if Serenity found out, she'd never date him .For he was an alcoholic asshole and she'd never love him after being tainted with such poisonous concoctions. As Rebinni was about to get to the punchline, Sonic started screaming fire.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE, OUTSIDE OF THE BUILDING! LOOK OUT THE WINDOW EVERYONE. PLEASE! EVERYONE!" He screamed in his seat. Everyone, even in the rather inept teacher, went over to look. Serenity, concerned with the school garden, because she was really into that sort've thing, ran over concerned as well. They looked outside, but only saw cardboard drawings of fire with flashlights glowing back and forth by Knuckles and Tails. They were screaming fire as well. Everyone in the classroom started yelling at them. As soon as they did, Knuckles and Tails scurried back into the building, never to be confronted by the teachers for this shameful display.

Everyone sat back down in their seats.

"Whoops, false alarm I guess. Those chuckleheads really got us good, aye fella?" Sonic said with a shit eating grin.

They all sat silent for a moment, but then Quagsire opened his big gob again and continued on teaching his lecture about how Arceus brought them all into existence simply to laugh at them because they'd never be as strong as god. Hahahahahahahah the teacher went. He laughed in a rather dry and creepy way for the rest of the class time, which was roughly twenty minutes.

"I'll have to hear your little joke later, maybe. Rebinni." Serenity said.

"Huh? Oh, uh… what joke was it again? I forget." Rebinni replied.

"Ugh, nevermind." Serenity said in a huff.

"Yesssss. Yesssss!" said Sonic to himself in a whisper. Gripping his hand close to his chest.

The bell rang and they all evacuated the classroom with Quagsire still on a laughing tangent. You'd swear that guy was a bit loony, if it wasn't for the fact that he was a renowned murderer rehabilitated into society several years ago. But its fine, he's gone through the motions of therapy and the justice system. Nobody really knows why they let him out, but they're sure it was all a clean and legal process.

Anyways.

Sonic dashed over to Serenity with his blue blur abilities because that's how Sonic do. He put his right hand on her left shoulder, gripping tight enough to spin her around, but not too hard as to hurt her. No, he was a gentlehog. He looked her dead in the chest, but only for a glance as his eyes elevated towards her glowing eyes as bright and beautiful as the moon when it is full.

"Serenity." Sonic screamed at the top of the lungs. Scaring even himself from this, he screamed even louder. He covered his mouth as fast as possible, because no matter how fast his heart was racing at that moment, Serenity's must've been faster and more shocked.  
"Why did I just do that?!" Sonic screamed in his mind at himself because he is his mind and there'd be nobody else to yell to in his mind. He'd be mindful of that for future.

"Uh, uh… H-hey there. Sonic." Serenity said, still a little bewildered from the exchange. Sonic looked around and saw that everyone else in the hall was staring straight at him.

"H-hey, ya know what they say. Gotta keep ya on your toes! Haha!" Sonic told to the general people of the halls. "Now carry on and forget this moment. Delete from your memory bank inside your mush cranium." They all resumed back to their comings and goings like normal.

"So yeah, uh… Serenity. I didn't come here to scare you. I meant to ask you something. Something that's been on my mind all day long." Sonic was rubbing his glove-covered hands together vigorously, almost to the point they'd burst into flames, because he was just that fast.

"What is it, Sonic?" Serenity asked with a now much calmer complexion on her face.

"I wanted to ask since first period. I've had this major hard on and Big's just not cutting it anymore with killing it. Now that could sound slightly gay, but I promise you I'm not. Because I want dat booty, girl. I mean, uh… I want to have sex with you. I mean…" Sonic continued to fumble on words like a bull fumbles around a china shop. Eventually breaking everything and all the shards of China's wrath penetrate the thick hide of the creature. Bleeding it out all over the floor and walls from every available orifice that each cut made. The bull eventually dies like Sonic's train of thought. Not even once looking Serenity dead in the eye as he flubbed along like a man running inside of a potato sack for several hundred miles on cobblestone.

"Sonic." Serenity said in the middle of all this. Sonic stopped jabbering on about inserting protrusions into sexual holes for just a moment.

"Y-yes?" He asked calmly, hoping that he didn't screw this up as bad as he thinks he did.

"If you want to sexual intercourse your long doughy schlong into my vagoven to craft a mighty bread of compassion between your legs, you'll have to fight for this right in a duel against your opponent, Intercourser Rebinni Bunkle." Serenity said with dark and menacing eyes.

"Intercourser… Rebinni?! But… how?!" This confused, shocked, and emotionally impacted Sonic in ways he never thought possible. One question kept on circulating through his mind. Was he being played a fool? Is this a real offer? Has Rebinni done the sex with this fair maiden already and simply can't tell from her beaming charm? No… no way that's the case! Rebinni's too much of a little bitch to have done that! Or anything!

"Well? What's your decision?" Serenity asked to a distracted Sonic with the same glare as before.

"I… I have no choice but to fight this Intercourser douchebag and claim the fair maiden Serenity for the chance of getting laid!" Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Good. But do try to keep it quiet. Nobody has to know about this." Serenity said.

"You've got it!" Sonic cheered. He then dashed away to Science class to tell Tails Miles Prower all about what has just occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 - The Introduction of a Trusted Ally

Sonic made a mad dash for the next classroom to beat the bell, which he did with relative ease. Not a single drop of sweat secreted from his brow on that day. No,no. He was far too cool for that.

He sat down in his seat in the science class. In this particular room, he was chosen to sit in the back with his good old buddy Tails. He waited for everyone to start pouring into the class like he did earlier in the day and they all soon arrived. Tails walked in.

Tails Miles Prower was a renowned nerdy know-it-all who accomplished many feats in his rather short span of current existence. Almost immediately after leaving the flesh cave, he started inventing new gadgetry for one doohickey or upgrade some various thingamajigs. By the time he was eight years of age, he had become known as prodigy student for the ages. Constantly compared to multiple big names of the same degree, he could easily outwit them all given enough time. Now he's eighteen years old and attends high school with his pal Sonic as a sort of vacation from all the prestige awarded to him. He often does homework for Sonic for fun and even wears some fancy shiny shoes to boot!

He spun his tails rapidly around each other to hover to his seat right next to Sonic's. He sat down and laid a thick encyclopedia and thesaurus down and opened them up to learn more pointless things and a menagerie of words that all died some time ago just to expand his vocabulary and confuse people for no particular reason. What a nerd, Sonic would think every time he pulled out these big books of words instead of pictures. Sonic in turn would pull out a book with a magazine glued to the middle and observe the pictures of ladies in rather lewd positions.

The only other person to stumble on through the door that Sonic cared for enough to rip his eyes away from the mag was Knuckles.

Knuckles the Echidna was a Booming young lad with a smile that struck the hearts of millions worldwide. He was a rather slow fellow in the intellectual department, but he had the brawns to make up for it. He wore football gear because that was the popular sport in the school being funded as much as possible. They even cancelled funding the new computer wing to give football another chance since they were just god awful last year. He walked over with a swagger and sat next to Sonic.

"Hey there Sonic old pal. Howya doin?" Knuckles asked cheerfully.

"Just super! I'm especially impressed with how fast you crafted that fire in the courtyard. Made for a great distraction to get Rebinni off of Serenity."

"What…?" Knuckles said rather confused until it looked like two wires finally clicked together in his head, "Oh! Yeah that fire thing from this morning. Yeah, that was meant to summon Cheese to the window for Tails. Ya see, the boy has a cru-"  
"SHUT UP, KNUCKLES. GAHD!" Tails yelled, interrupting Knuckles.

"Oh, my bad, bro. Didn't know that was a secret." Knuckles waved his hand over at Tails as a remark of genuine remorse. He put his hand to his heart and bit his lower quivering lip with a single tear protruding from his right eye.

"Pffffthahahahah! Tails oh my god. You?! Cheese?! That's just soooo adorable ahahah!" Sonic laughed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up, Sonic! Cheese'll be here any second and I don't want her to hear this!"

"Aha. Ha… haa. Sorry Tails. I'll stop just for you. But man, that caught me off-guard." Sonic returned to his magazine brimming with beautiful women, flipping page after page admiring their form. Everyone else walked into the classroom, including Cheese the Rabbit.

Cheese was a spry girl the same age of Tails. She wore an orange dress each day and mourned for her dead Chao friend Cream who died in a car accident three years prior. She mourned for Cream's death and buried him in the backyard with a spiritual circle. Cheese was part of a cult that worshipped the devil and often spoke of Satan and how the world was one day going to be ruled over by him and that she was merely a pawn for his grander scheme. She sacrificed Cream's soul to him to give herself mercy.

She walked over and sat in front of Tails in class. Tails buried his face in his book but couldn't truly tear his eyes away from Cheese's cute bunny ears that he found rather arousing. Sonic looked over at him and observed this truly for the first time just how flustered his friend was about her.

"Hey." Sonic whispered as he nudged Tails, grabbing his attention. "Why don't you ask Cheese to have a date at your house?"

"L-like a study date?!" Tails whispered scream in a way that Cheese couldn't hear him. "I-I could never do that. Despite being the smartest person in the world at this current moment in time, I'm utterly inept at social skills! I wouldn't know what to say."

"Yo man, I gotchu, bro. If ya need my assistance, I'll be there for ya." Knuckles said to Tails in a calm and brotherly expression.

"Oh, gee guys. Thanks. I'll go do it then!" Tails said half-heartedly. He got out from his seat and walked over to Cheese.

"Cheese." Tails said.

"Yeah?" Cheese responded. "What is it, Tails?"

"I… do you… wanna… uh…" Tails fumbled about. Looking this way and that like a man that had just committed a murder on a bloke and hid the body under the floor boards only for the police to arrive shortly afterwards wondering where said murdered person is now.

"Yo Cheese." Knuckles yelled out. "My main man Tails over there wants to hang out at his place to study for the science test at the end of the week. He's just too shy to talk to a pretty face."

"Is that true, Tails?" Cheese asked Tails.

"Uh… y-Yeah! That's what I was attempting to say. So… what say y-you? Wanna hang out tonight?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Cheese said joyfully.

"Ah! Aha! Cool. S-see ya then." Tails then fluttered back into his seat, practically melting that it went well for him. Sonic looked over to Knuckles and saw he was back at writing a paper with what could only be described as chicken scratch at best.

"Knuckles. How are ya such a smooth talking son of a bitch?" Sonic asked with sincerity.

"Oh, it's because I'm a time traveler and I've already experience this in an alternate reality where things didn't play out as well." Knuckles said with a straight face, immediately going back to his paper after he said it.

"Wait… what?!" Sonic yelled. Knuckles simply shrugged and said nothing else despite all the questions Sonic threw his way. After about the twentieth question was asked to no avail, Sonic sunk back into his seat and continued to browse the pages of females instead of paying attention to class. After class ended with the school bell ringing, everyone got up to leave and started flooding through the door. Sonic would've been the first out if he hadn't just remembered what he wanted to tell Tails in the first place.

"Knuckles! Tails! Hang on for a second!" He shouted over at them right as they were about to depart from the room.

"What is it Sonic?" They both asked in unison.

"I'm gonna be fighting for my chance at sexing the fair maiden Serenity. After all these years of biding my time, I'm finally striking! Though I have to fight Intercourser Rebinni for that chance!"

"Intercourser… Rebinni?" Tails said in confusion.

"Sonic, I know you got this." Knuckles said in confidence.

"Really Knuckles?! That's good to hear. Does it have anything to do with your time travelling mumbo jumbo?" Sonic said.

"In the timeline that I stemmed from, you were victorious in your efforts. Though due to some events right after, it wasn't a positive ending for all. I've gone back in order to prevent some key moments to restore the fate of the world to a positive one. So my word cannot stay certain for long about predictions."

"…But do I get to do it with Serenity?" Sonic asked vibrating like a controller reacting to an earthquake in a videogame and in real life at the same time.

"I don't know. Probably yeah. Ya got this my friend. Just know you've got my support."

"Ah gee thanks, Knuckles." Sonic happily sped forward to the next class but nothing particularly interesting happened for the rest of the day. They all continued outside and towards the school buses. Sonic was first to step onto the bus because he was just so fast like dang, now there's a speedster if I've ever seen one. Tails and Knuckles soon followed. Cheese was also there because she was just gonna ride on over to Tails' place immediately. Then another Knuckles walked onto the bus. The Knuckles already on the bus stood up, angry.

"Hey! You!" The Knuckles looked over at the Knuckles sitting next to Sonic. "Yeah, you. You aren't supposed to be here! You're supposed to be getting Rouge for later!"

"Yeah? Well things are changing." The Knuckles by the door grabs a gun and shoots the Knuckles by Sonic into bright glowing dust with a future gun. The Knuckles that is still continuing to exist went over and sat by Sonic who was incredibly flustered given this Knuckles seemingly killed himself?

"Knuckles, what was THAT?!" Tails and Sonic yelled at him.

"Oh, that. Yeah that was past me. I was getting kinda bored of the plan and decided to chill with my bros."

"Oh… uh…. Cool?" Sonic responded. They all sat back down and tried to shrug off the event that had just occurred. Sonic wondered if this would ruin his chances at getting laid due to a butterfly effect, but he couldn't really think too hard on it given his flaccidity is bothering him. He'd been unable to get a straight response from Serenity on his cell all day. Guess he'd have to wait for duel between him and Rebinni to get a good talking to for that to occur.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails said between the bus chair and bus wall in a whisper.

"Yeah Tails?" Sonic responded.

"I'm gonna try to get laid with Cheese tonight. Got any advice?"

"W-whu?!" Sonic was blown back by this question like a man is blown back from being hit in the guy with a cannonball only to be thrown into the abyss for miles on end before splatting. The splatting being the realization that this question actually did just come from his innocent friend's mouth hole.

"Can you, like, hang out near the area and give me tips or something? I don't know man, anything, please!" Tails whisper screamed.

"O-okay okay. You got it. I'll be there." He shivered back into his seat. The rest of the ride home was an awkward silence. The heck just happened?!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Tails has an eventful night

AUTHOR'S NOTE – It's been pointed to my attention that I confused Cheese and Cream the Rabbit. Whatever. They switched names in MY fanfiction.

Tails arrived home with Cheese the Rabbit from the bus. He flew up to his room because he can fly with his double decker tail ability.

"Oh wait. I should walk with Cheese!" Tails said to himself out loud. He turned around and saw that Cheese was flying as well with her ears.

"Oh Tails. Did you not know I can fly as well? Tehe." Cheese said with a chuckle.

"What the flippity flap?!" Tails screamed in his mind. "That bitch got dumbo ears! Hot damn, if things go well, we can have sexual intercourse suspended in the air!"

Tails went over to his window and opened it with his futuristic unlocking stick. He cracked it open like a southerner cracks open the maw of a crocodile. He jumped inside and opened up his arms.

"We're in the clear, Cheese! My parents at home because I moved out at about the age of nine because I can raise myself with my immense knowledge. I do taxes like a man does a cake. Eat it up and enjoy every second only to remember that Obama (the current United States of America president as of writing this story) probably stole my pocket change while I wasn't looking, the bastard! Come on in!"

Cheese fumbled through the window like clothing fumbles in the dryer. She quickly got herself up, patting her dress to remove the dust and other such debris laden on Tails' floor. Cheese observed her surroundings more closely now that her eyes were more adjusted to the darkness.

Tails' room has a single king sized bed in the center of the room with various shelves and tables scattered about the rather small room. The shelves themselves varies in contents. From technology and busts of Einstein's head to manga of various stories that ranged from utter trash to a decent story. Cheese found that Tails was the bee's knees with a breeze between with all these valuable belongings.

"So, what do you think, Cheese?" Tails asked in a gloating tone.

"It's aight." Cheese said.

Tails let that simple and crude comment slide under the table and slid himself over to Cheese's side like a slippery snake.

"Now, Cheese. Shall we start this study date of ours?"

"Oh yes! Can't be forgetting what we came here for, afterall!" Cheese sat her booty patooty onto his king sized bed. Tails did the same and scooted closer to her with his rather large book in hand.

They began studying together vigorously and with a heated passion to the point of sweating due to how hot it was in Tail's room. Despite how wealthy he seemed to be, bro never bought an air conditioner for the hotter months. After a long and successful session of studying for the big test tomorrow, Tails finally recalled why he wanted this to happen in the first place.

"Uh, could you give me a second, Cheese? I gotta do something." Tails put down the book and went to his bathroom that was connected to his room. He ran over to the bathroom window and opened it. He called over his friends with the call they had settled on after many journeys through the ringer. Tails cleared his throat and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"SONIC, KNUCKLES, I NEED YOUR SEXUAL ADVICE!" he screamed with the power of exactly one hundred and thirty two howler monkeys all getting their balls stomped on at the same time. Though the call wasn't necessary since Sonic and Knuckles were already around the corner of the window.

"Oh, sup Tails. Need our advice?" Sonic said while sitting nonchalantly, one hand against his face.

"Just know this," Knuckles continued with his arm pointing to the heavens. "JUST GO FOR THE KILL, BRO! IT ISNT THAT HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

"Ow. Yeesh. Okay okay. I gotcha. I'm just gonna go get'em, like you say! Wish me luck, guys." Tails said as he closed the window. He ran back into the room to find that Cheese had turned the bed into a satanic ritual platform with the blood from her arm. She wielded a big bright knife caked in her own blood.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry, Tails. I get a little carried away when I'm bored. What were we doing?"

"Cheese! I am going to begin sexual intercourse with you! Do you accept to be a part of it? Yes or No?" Tails said.

"Oh man, Tails! This is all so sudden! I… I… I accept your offer to join you in sex!"

"Then let's do it! To the bed!" Tails bounced onto the bed and removed his shoes. Cheese removed all her articles of clothing and showed off her lady bits for him to see. Tails stared into her body like a fat man stares at a McDonalds McGangBang before indulging in the delicious savory treat that taunt his taste buds. Tails did similarly, but with his tongue. He spun his tongue around the entirety of her body like a street cleaner sweeps every nook and cranny, but this was a rabbit person, not pavement. She was now as moist as bread run under hot water for several seconds then throw into a bathtub. Tails whipped out his hardened yellow and white saber and presented it to her. Cheese grabbed hold of it and pulled it towards her then pushed him back towards her lower half. Tails was utterly enamored. He laid his sausage on top of her meat locker and begin spinning his nob like a helicopter.

"Woosh Woosh Woosh" Tails said in his head. He then started pulling his cock like a farmer pulls his cock out to crack the neck of and sell on the market. Some fine business that farmer did there. Cheese then started screaming some satanic verses and the room went a bloody red. Blue flames started surrounding Cheese and Tails until her eyes started glowing darkness and she floated up into the air.

"I AM SATAN, LORD OF DARKNESS!" Cheese screamed from her mouth that was also spewing blackened blood.

"Golly." Tails responded.

All of a sudden, the spirit of Cream, her chao, rose up from the darkness.

"Cheese!" cries out the little chao, "I'll save you!" The little blue soul ran straight into Cheese's womb and everything about her started glowing. She burst into a blue flame and the darkness evaporated everywhere. Cheese fell back onto the bed and looked worn out with some cuts on her body. Tails looked around and noticed that Sonic and Knuckles were watching from the window. When they saw he saw them, they both slyly threw a thumbs up and winked. Tails looked back at Cheese and saw all her wounds were healed up all of a sudden. He went over to her.

"Cheese. Are you okay? Did I sex you good?" Tails whispered.

"Yeah, man. You did great. You did me proud back there." Her voice was suddenly deeper than it was previously. Cheese stood up and removed the mask from her face. Revealing that she was Knuckles.

"What the fuck?!" Tails yipped. Knuckles wandered closer to him.

"Dude, if that was actually Cheese, you would've finished it like a champ. I'm proud to know you're ready for this." Suddenly, the Knuckles outside the window busted in by gliding with both hands extended outward like Superman.

"Not so fast, you vile abomination! I'm here to eliminate you!" said the Knuckles that came from the window.

"That's where you're wrong!" The Cheese Knuckles yelled out. He pull out an even more future gun than the last one Tails saw and he shot at Knuckles. The Knuckles that came from the window burst into green confetti with a party blower sound effect added to it.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Knuckles, "Now you all shall perish into the abyss like I have thousands of times in alternate realities! Haaaaaaaahahahahahahahha!"

"That's where you're wrong!" said a voice from nowhere. Suddenly a giant ball of future science exploded in Tails' room. From the explosion arrived Knuckles from the even farther future.

"Who are you?!" asked the Cheese Knuckles.

"I'm Knuckles from the even farther future." Knuckles said, "And you're about to be explode." The Futurer Knuckles pulled out a Shotgun and blasted Cheese Knuckles' brains out, splattering it against Tails' wall like a Splatoon Inkling splats a wall with ink.

"Mission accomplished. Oh hey guys, how's it going?" He said cheerfully to Tails and Sonic. "Oh yeah. You're at the Tails and Cheese sex scene. Ah memories. I still remember being Cheese for your sake, Tails." He jumped back out the window and towards Sonic, who was incredibly distraught from the current ordeal.

"Knuckles. What the heckity hell is happening?!" Sonic whisper screamed.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just going around killing insubordinate Knuckleses all across space time so this timeline stays secured for you guys. Cus I love ya."

"Aw, gee thanks, Knuckles." Tails said whose dingaling was flopping against his thighs.

"God, Tails. Put that thing away. It's gross." Sonic said unamused by Tails' lack of decency.

"Oh, sorry." He tucked his weiny back into its pouch and cleaned himself up. He flopped off the bed and joined Sonic outside. "Thanks for being there for me, guys."

"Don't sweat it, Tails. You're our friend. We'll always be there for ya." Sonic said, "Anyways, enough about you. Now it's my turn! I gotta prepare for tomorrow for the great face off against Rebinni Bunkle!"

Sonic dashed off quickly, rolling around at the speed of sound and all that. He arrived home and started practicing his techniques. Next time Serenity sees him, he thought, she'd be swooning into his arms and demand a grand reveal of his third leg. He was so excited, he wasn't even sure he could fall asleep. Though he eventually did.


End file.
